


Halloween Drag

by shirasade



Category: Top Chef RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlet I wrote while sick at home, watching this week's Season 5 Finale Part I, when Stefan talked about Fabio crossdressing for Halloween. Yeah, I don't know what came over me either. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Drag

Fabio on Halloween was the ugliest woman Stefan had ever seen. He had not shaved, there was bright red lipstick everywhere - his lips, his teeth, his beard -, his wig was a horrible fake yellow, his dress the tackiest leopard print, and he was teetering around on hairy legs in killer heels. Really, the ugliest woman imaginable, Stefan thought and exclaimed, loudly. Yet, mixed in with his horrified amusement, there was an undercurrent of hunger, and not for Fabio's food, although that was what he had come for.

Which was how Stefan ended up in the alley behind Fabio's restaurant, between Fabio's hairy legs, pushing up the leopard-print fabric to reveal an erection almost bursting out of a tiny pink thong. Most of Fabio's lipstick was a blood-red smear on Stefan's own cock, from when Fabio had rather enthusiastically sucked him off just moments before, swallowing with a grin. Now Stefan wrapped his hand around Fabio and jerked him. He could feel himself twitch when Fabio's beard scraped against the side of his face as Fabio's head fell against the dirty brick of the wall.

As Fabio's semen squirted over Stefan's hand and the cheap thong, Stefan licked the lipstick stains off Fabio's teeth. He was no longer hungry.


End file.
